If You Give A Demon A Heart
by Lucifer's spawn
Summary: What if John Winchester wasn't Sammy's dad? What if Mary Winchester had a secret? What if Azazel had a heart?
1. Once upon a time in the woods

**Chapter 1:**

She was the only person, only human he had ever loved. In fact, she was the only creäture he had ever loved. He couldn't explain why or how he felt, but he knew that he needed her to live. Then why? Just why did he kill her? What was it that clouded his yellow eyes? Rage? Hatred? Betrayal? He never did figure it out. Was it that she had given him up, to be with a mere mortal? A puny human he could very easily crush. She deserved so much more. She was a goddess and she deserved someone equally amazing. Someone who she was equally matched with, in power and in beauty. She could have been so much more with him, she could have lived with him forever, she would never have to die. But, she chose that son of a bitch, John Winchester! Anger engulfed him completely even as he tried to fight it. What was it that he lacked that John Winchester had?

He knew he was special, and he knew he was important to her. They had met in the woods, she was alone. The minute he laid his eyes on her, he knew he was in love. She was the most extraordinary creäture nature had ever created the most powerful and the most beautiful. She looked like an angel, his angel, his saving grace.

She was a hunter, she knew he was a demon but for some reason, she couldn't get herself to raise her gun, hell, she couldn't even look away from those peculiar topaz eyes. What the hell was happening? Was she really falling for a _demon? _The demon stepped towards her, one step at a time until she could feel his breath tickling her hair. Not once did she step back, or even look away. It was like her feet were glued to the ground and her eyes to his. There was something amazingly beautiful about him, about his body, his face…his eyes. It was like no force on earth could make her look away.

"Hey there!" he whispered.

"Get…get away from me." She stuttered

"Why don't you just kill me? You are a hunter aren't you?" he said, smirking, stepping even closer to her.

He touched her hand. Being touched by him was like being electrocuted thousand times over and funnily, she knew he felt it too.

"What's your name?" he asked

"M..Mary, my name's Mary." She said, unable to breathe. She had never felt this way before.

"Well, Mary, may I say, you look very beautiful."

"I..umm..I have to..." the demon cut her off with a kiss. A slow, passionate kiss. It was different from any kiss she had ever had. It was like, she was flying, defying gravity. She felt happy, a warmth spreading all over her body.

"Mary! Where are you?" she heard John's voice call out to her. The demon disappeared. She didn't even know his name! She was beginning to get mad at John, the guy had perfect timing. He had ruined everything.

"I'm here John, relax!" she said, exasperated.

John looked relieved to see the love of his life emerge from behind a tree. She looked into his eyes and guilt overcame her. What had she done? Had she just destroyed the only good part of her life? No. no, John would never know. It would just hurt him, it would shatter him into a million pieces and she'd never want to do that, not in this universe or any other. She loved him, he loved her, it was perfect. She promised herself that she would never again do anything to jeopardize her relationship, her family was way too important. Moreover she didn't know who he was, what his business there was, she only remembered his yellow eyes and the feel of his lips against hers. She had never seen a demon with those eyes before.

**A/N: Big shout out to If-Llamas-Could-Fly, thank you for the title of the story, otherwise i would still be stuck coming up with shit titles all night :)**


	2. What Happened After

**A/N: Thank you Anna3311234, this chapter's for you :)**

Mary didn't see the demon for the next couple of weeks, or months. She longed to see him, to touch him, to kiss him. She wanted to know who he was; she wanted to know his name. Any piece of information on him would have been really great but she never found anything. She eventually got over him, she convinced herself that he was a dream, that it was all her imagination, but that kiss had been too real to be a dream. A couple of months later the demon resurfaced, but this time their meeting was more bitter than sweet. It was her worst nightmare. She was surprised when she saw him, but there was something different about those yellow eyes. He seemed to be in a mad rage. He had possessed her father and killed him. He also killed her mother and almost killed John. The only reason John was alive was because she had made a deal with Azazel. Azazel that was his name. The name of the bastard who had made her fall heads over heels in love with him and then tore her heart out of her breast. He was the son of a bitch who had made a complete fool out of her. The creature that she had almost fallen in love with, the creature who had murdered almost everyone she had ever loved. But the name suited him. It was as beautiful as he was. She had cried for days together, she hadn't eaten or had a sip of water. She was growing weak but it didn't matter, she had lost her family. John did what he could but it wasn't nearly enough. She loathed Azazel for what he had done. But, despite all the anger, all the rage, all the loathing, she knew she still loved him. She tried to push away all those ridiculous feelings but ultimately, she knew she wanted the demon, and she wanted him desperately.

~ 6 Years Later~

Mary finally had a baby. This was her dream, a family completely oblivious to the hunter world. A family that would always be safe, a family that would always be happy. Her son was the most beautiful baby she had seen. They named him Dean, after her mother. Dean had beautiful emerald eyes and an infectious smile. He was an angel, her savior, the only thing that kept her sane.

The Mary, John knew was gone. She was different now, but it was probably because of her parents' sudden death. It had left her completely lonely. But another possibility was the man from the woods. He knew what had happened that night, but he wasn't mad at her. He could never be mad at her; after all, she was the love of his life. He thought she might have forgotten about the man, after all it had been a very long time ago. But sometimes he saw her staring off into the distance, and he was almost positive she was thinking about him. He hated it. It hurt. But he wanted Mary, and he wanted her for eternity. Every time he saw her staring out the window, thinking about the man, he felt jealous. He felt jealous that he could never get Mary to think about him that much, with that much passion. He hated it.

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading and reviewing and you have no idea how much it means to me. Keep reading and please do review :) May the force be with you**


End file.
